1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to the mounting of a dispenser assembly on an inner liner of a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is common in the art of dishwashers to provide a detergent dispenser for use in the dispersion of a rinse aid and/or washing detergent for a washing operation. One known arrangement provides a dispenser mounted to the inner door liner of the dishwasher. With this configuration, the dispenser is conveniently located in a horizontal configuration for filling purposes and a vertical configuration for dispensing operations.
Certainly, there are various ways to design a detergent dispenser of this type. For instance, it is known to form the dispenser from two parts, i.e., a top plate portion and a rear plate portion, which are welded together. Screws are driven into the rear plate through a gasket to sealingly attach the dispenser to the inner door liner of the dishwasher. In such an arrangement, the screws need to be driven tight enough to avoid leaving a cosmetic gap between the dispenser and the door liner which is not appealing. In addition, the gap can trap water and food soil which can leave streaks down the door following a washing cycle. On the other hand, if the screws are driven in too tight, the attachment can pull the two parts of the dispenser apart, resulting in the potential for leakage. As electrical wiring is often routed through a dishwasher door and certain washing fluids, including rinse aid, can attack wire insulation, it is important for the dispenser construction and mounting be configured to address these concerns. Despite known prior designs, a dispenser mounting arrangement which assures the long term integrity, provides enhanced aesthetics and maintains a superior degree of cleanliness for the overall dispenser would be a welcomed enhancement.